


To Hope and to Try

by Katakatica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on Some Real Events, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Issues, It Gets Real, Kinda, Named Reader, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Timelines, aupair reader, because of things, fast-paced love, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna took care of children. It was easy for her, coming as second nature. That is why she had chosen to try travel the world, living with families that needed a pair of extra hands. But until she had talked to Toriel, things did not seem to be going her way. If anything, the last of her confidence had been crushed into tiny pieces. Reluctant to go home, she had decided to try living with one last family...</p><p>Would they be able to help her get over the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hope and to Try

It was a slow day. Soft clouds hang high on the bright blue sky, the sun's brash rays warming up the still slumbering soil. It was so early in spring and yet, everything seemed so alive. The last patches of snow had melted, giving way to short strands of shy grass. Wind came and went, still bringing the ice of winter with them. Nothing seemed as sullen, as grey as just weeks ago. Maybe that was why she was filled with new hope as well. Under such bright sun, it was hard to linger in the clutches of her past.

A new season had started and with that, came new chances. The one issue with this was that new chances would not be able to pay bills or afford food. Only if one acted upon them. And this time, she swore to. Oh, how many times had she done the same. She had to laugh, foul thoughts seeping through blooming joy for only a few moments. Maybe this time it would be different. Maybe this time... this time would be different. A heavy suitcase in her hands, the small female stood up, feet dragging as she made her way to the stairs that lead to her doom. Or that is how she felt at the moment.

It had been on a whim that she had agreed to take the train to a place she had never been to before but now, fright was starting to creep into her mind. Her previous place had not been so bad, really. If a little odd. But it had not been perfect and she had known it well. She kept up eith it for months and months until she finally snapped and there she was. Disappearing without a word. Just as she was about to run back to the train, her eyes fell on a furry paw waving to her direction.

Only for a moment was she taken aback: she would realise that paw from before but did it really look as fluffy as it looked on cameras? Was it really the person she was supposed to rush to?

"Anna, my child!" a joyous voice that she could clearly recall from before made her grin somewhat, finally coaxing her legs to work. She had known before that she would be working for a monster, but it was still somewhat... odd."Frisk has been talking about you for weeks now!" before Anna could have said anything, she was swept into the softest yet most reassuring hug she had gotten in the many years she had spent away from home. She felt the urge to lean close, to cling to the creature just for a bit more. She resembled her mother almost too much...

"Toriel," she finally spoke with a slight tremble to her voice. She had talked to the woman over the phone so many times before and yet, she was still quite surprised to her her voice, lacking any kind hidden distaste."it is nice to finally meet you!" The next hour was a blur as they drove past busy streets filled with life. Humans and monsters mingled her at the feet of Mt. Ebott. It was a sight that Anna would have to get used to. From the comfortable soft blue car they were in, she could not see a trace of the hatred she saw so much in other cities. She would have to see it for herself, however.

It was easy to think so, sheltered away from the crowds. She could still recall how she had been so filled with hope the last time she had chosed to move. Or the one before that. Anna, lacking the motivation to continue on with her studies, had decided to become a live-in caretaker of young children.

She had made up her mind after two years of struggling with subjects she could never truly learn. Changing her major would have been easy and yet, she had, at that time, felt like she needed a break. No one had prepared her for the life she would have, however. Families that could afford foreign people looking over their young ones did not tend to be the weatlhiest despite what she had thought before. That was not an issue for her, not at first. The first family she had been with, for nearly half a year, was humble, but started out nice enough to her. They paid her on time and she was given everything she would need. Food could be scarce, but it was something she was already used to. Not every day was as lucky as the one before. The children had been great, too, if a little rowdy. As she had started out her journey in the midst of summer, she had been given full charge of the troublemaking twins.

They loved her and she loved them. Going out may have been a pain, but she tried her hardest to do so a couple times each week. One Friday however, the mother of the family told her that times were hard. Anna understood when she was asked to wait for her payment. She did so, her tasks becoming fewer as the twins went to nursery a few times a week. She had the chance to take language skills and everytning was fine.. The next month she was asked to wait once again. She nodded without really giving it a second thought. The family seemed to be struggling: there was less and less food left by the end of the day, less that she could cook a small meal for herself from. Often, she was out in the afternoon and thus, it was rare for her to eat together with the family. At first they had put leftovers aside for her but then..they just stopped.

One lonely autumn night, all Anna could have was a slice of bread. She decided to talk about this to the family, proposing that she would buy what they needed from her payment once they could give it to her. Somehow, a fight had broken out. Anna was not sure what happened but she was told to leave just two days later.The promise of getting her payment still on her mind, she decided to just find another family nearby... She never got the money. And yet some time later she found herself with another family. They were, by far, the worst... Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft chuckle Toriel gave.

"Look my child, they have come out to meet you!" And truly, in the driveway of the small house they had parked in front of, stood a child clad in a baggy blue and purple striped sweater. The brief feeling of familiarity washed over the woman as she nodded, lips twitching into a practiced smile. Her mind was cleared but it was hard for her to feel at ease. For the next week at least, she knew that she would barely capable of sleeping.... She would be fully alert, waiting for something to happen. Frisk was the bubbliest child Anna had ever seen. They jumped up and down and then back up as they dragged her around the house, barely allowing her to put her suitcase down in front of her new room's door. Her legs shook by the time they were done with the little tour, but at least she knew her way around. The house truly was not big, but it was quite homey. She had never seen walls painted beige look so blissful: they were all filled with pictures, so many she could not even think of counting them.

The kitchen was spacious but somewhat bare. She made a mental note to figure out how everything worked. The stove she had used was different at every household. Some mothers had shown her but most had let her figure it all out on her own. It was soon night. She lay in her bed, very simple with soft pillows and a pale blanket, staring at the ceiling. The next day, she would be taking Frisk to school.

Anna had to admit that she was scared. Would everything be alright? She had never been to Ebott before. What if she would get lost? What if she would forget where she had to go back to pick Frisk up? Part of her was keen on the idea of just staying in front of the school until it ended but... she hoped she was not crazy enough to do so. Dinner had been calm: there were still no signs of Toriel disliking her.

The monster lady had not talked much, however, which unsettled Anna just a little. Was she supposed to be talking? Or was she supposed to be staying silent? She did not know what her companion preferred as Frisk had gone to bed already. Apparently they had tired themselves out with dragging her around the house. Darkness enveloped her many hours later, eyes finally slipping shut as her mind wandered over to faraway places.

Maybe this time, life would truly be different,

**Author's Note:**

> title is crap i know.  
> Anyway so heya. uh. I haven't been to active here have I. Believe it or not Anna and I have a lot in common at the moment, that is why she edned up being named (she may have red hair but I am trying my hardest to not leave too many details on her so it is easier to view her as a 'you' or whatever. The case described has NOT happened to me but something else just as vile had..and yes I am just in front of a family change (I am an aupair, I just do not like using that word for some reason). The reason for me not working much is pretty much my job. I am sooo dead guys. Waiting for me leaving like crazy. Why I am leaving will be revealed in the story tho so :)  
> Anyway I hope you liked this crap. Please do comment and kudos and all that. Makes it easier to find at least 10 minutes to write if I know that someone is counting on me. ^^ Typos will be corrected tomorrow or over the weekend. sorry bout them.


End file.
